TRTSS44: Tales of Ranma Who!
by ocramed
Summary: Continuing the saga of Ranma 1/2 in the world of Doctor Who! A sequel to "The Trek of Ranma Who", "Sailor Who?" and "The Ranma Who Trek". Special guest: Sailor Moon!
1. Chapter 1

**TRTSS44: Tales of Ranma Who! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Trek, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during the events of the Seventh Series of "Doctor Who".**

* * *

**Part 1: "Death is the Only Answer"**

* * *

1945 CE: Princeton University (Princeton, New Jersey).

"My friends!" said Albert Einstein, as he greeted his old friends. "Come in, come in-!"

Usagi Tsukino and Ranma Saotome enter the residence of long time friend, and colleague, Dr. Albert Einstein.

"Hello, Albert," Usagi said, as she motions towards her husband.

"Beware of Japanese bearing gifts," Ranma said with a smile, as he hands over a wrapped bottle. With the war over, Ranma was glad that he could lay down his martial spirit for a while, especially after dealing the Axis Powers super-powered "freaks", as he likes to put it…

"Oh?" Einstein said, as he accepts the bottle. He looks at the label, and smiles.

"Ah, you brought my favorite bottle of rice wine," said the physicist.

"Well, it may be the only bottle of rice wine for a while, professor," Ranma said.

"Ah, yes. The Togo Regime officially surrendered earlier this month."

"Yep."

"Are you two concerned about what will happen next?"

"Ranma and I made sure that the American government knows our feelings on this matter," Usagi said. "For example, the royal line and the daimyo system of governance will be in consideration when a new constitution is drawn up."

"Oh?"  
"Yeah, we're hoping that a new governmental framework will be similar to England's," Ranma said.

"And if this is not considered?"

"Let's just say that I'll be unhappy if the American government if they don't."

"Ranma, don't," Usagi chided mildly. "Remember, it was General Tojo, influenced by our son Genshin and his "Black Dragon Society", who had started the wars in the Pacific I the first place."

"Yeah, I know. But breaking a people's pride and honor is something that I can't stand, even if in the wrong."

"Well, the Japanese people were the only ones who were influenced by the ambitions of evil men," Einstein said with a sad nod. "But, enough of this. I wanted to show you something…"

Einstein takes the couple to his private lab.

"As you know, I've done a lot of work for the government on creating weapons to defeat the Axis Powers," Einstein said. "But, I've been using their resources for my own private research."

"Let me guess: a time machine?" Ranma asked drolly.

"How did you know?"

"Usagi told me."

"That was SUPPOSE to be our little secret, frau," Einstein said.

"Albert, I didn't think you would care," Usagi said with a shrug.

"Well, I do, which is why I think I might have found something," Einstein said, as he looked over at his desk filled with beakers and vials. "Ah, here it is…"

Einstein picks up a flask filled with a translucent green liquid.

"Behold, my…bionic fusion liquid, I think," Einstein said.

"You…think?" Ranma said, as Usagi takes out her "special reading glasses" to perform a brief sensor scan with it."

"Well, the name is clumsy, but I believe that this liquid will provide me with the key to create a new molecular structure to access the fourth dimension," Einstein said.

"That stuff looks a tad unstable, professor," Usagi said. "In fact, it appears to be affecting localized Time and Space-"

POP!

A fez suddenly appears on Einstein's head.

"Um, what?" Ranma said.

"Oh, dear," Einstein said, as he felt himself disappearing.

"Albert, wait!" Usagi said, just as Einstein was about to disappear.

"Usagi!" Ranma said, as he touched Usagi by the shoulder, even as Usagi touched Einstein by HIS shoulder.

POP!

And the trio was gone.

Meanwhile, the eleventh incarnation of the enigmatic Timelord known only as "The Doctor" searches for one of his most prized possession near the control panel of the TARDIS…

"Now, where in blazes is that fez?" the Doctor said, as he looks high and low.

And then-

POP!

The Doctor sees Ranma, Usagi and Einstein appear before him.

"Huh," the Doctor said in surprise. "This is…odd…"

"Who are you?" Ranma said, as he steps forward in front Usagi and Einstein. "Are you responsible for us being here?"

"Well, no, well, not exactly," the Doctor said, as he reaches for his fez. "I suspect that my fez brought you here…"

Usagi sniffs the air, and realizes something.

"This is THE TARDIS," Usagi said.

"Whose?" Ranma said.

"The Doctor's."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know, okay?" Usagi said, as he felt the paneling of the control board.

"Well, I never seen this guy before," Ranma said.

"Just because I look different, that doesn't mean that I'm not the Doctor," the Doctor said. "Now, why are you three here?"

"Well, 'Doctor', we're here because of that fez of yours, and because of THIS," Einstein said, as he presents his goo. "I was trying to build my time machine-"

"You're still on that?" the Doctor said.

"Well, why not? After our little adventure with the Rani-"

"Well, I think that this…this goo has something to do with this," Usagi said. "It's made from pure, distilled trans-temporal energy."

"Ah, and that goo interacted with my fez," the Doctor said. "Most curious…"

"Doctor, I think I will be successful in applying the goo, once I figure out how," Einstein said, just as he accidentally trips over himself, spilling the goo's contents over himself.

"Professor!" Ranma said.

As soon as the goo made contact with Einstein's skin, the famed physicist glowed brightly.

"Albert!" Usagi said.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said, as he, Ranma and Usagi watched Einstein become…an Ood.

"What the hell is THAT?" Ranma said, as he stood back, ready to fight the creature.

"Calm down, Ranma!" the Doctor said. "He is just an alien lifeform, and is quite harmless."

"But he has tentacles coming out of his mouth."

"Be as it may, he's harmless-"

"Death is the only answer," said Albert-ood.

"Or not…"

"Doctor, how did Albert change?" Usagi said, as she waved her hand over Albert-ood's blank-like face.

"Most likely the resonance of the goo mixed with the residence of the TARDIS to come up with…this," the Doctor said.

"In other words, you don't know how," Ranma said flatly.

"Yes, but I know how to reverse the process," the Doctor said, as he shines his trusty sonic screwdriver in front of Albert-ood's face…

FLASH!

"Oh, my!" Einstein said with a bewildered expression, as he fell back on a nearby chair.

"Albert, you're okay!" Usagi said, as she hugged Einstein.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I think it's best if we get return to our proper time," Ranma said.

"Quite right," the Doctor said, as he reset the TARDIS. "Next stop…?"

"18th of September, 1945," Usagi said.

"Of course," the Doctor said. It felt good to be with his old companions, even if said companions were of a younger iteration…

And unknown to all, a sizeable amount of goo was slithering about, until it reached a crevice to hide for some unknown purpose.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: "The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**TRTSS44: Tales of Ranma Who! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: R1/2, SM, Trek, DW and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story. C&C are welcomed.**

**Special Note: This story takes place during the events of the Seventh Series of "Doctor Who".**

* * *

**Part 2: "The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe"**

* * *

1938 CE: London, Great Britain.

In spite of the on-going conflict between Germany and the rest of Europe, over its expansionist policies, the festive mood of the Holiday Season did not deter Lord and Lady Rantsu of the Great Empire Japan from enjoying a classic holiday vacation in the heart of London. In fact, the purpose of the vacation was to get away from the increasing over-reach of the Tojo-led government back home, even as this same regime was trying to consolidate its powerbase. If it hadn't been for the fact that both the American and British governments have had a long-standing relationship with Lord and Lady Rantsu, it might have been difficult to maintain a residence in either the United States or Great Britain…

But, for now, Lord and Lady Rantsu were enjoying a morning of ice skating on the Thames River, along with other residents of the city.

"Check THIS out," Usagi said, as she moved along the ice on her figure skates. She then leaps into the air, spins, and then lands onto the ice with a smooth recovery.

"Night bad for an amateur," Ranma said. "Now, check ME out…"

Ranma leaps into air, spins, lands back onto the ice, skips, leaps, spins, and then lands again for a smooth recover.

"What do you say about THAT?" Ranma grins.

"Show off," Usagi said, as she stuck out her tongue. "Why are you so…competitive about everything?"

"Why assume that I won't be competitive about everything?"

"Good point," Usagi replied. "So, what do you think of the British' proposal in regards to soliciting our resources, if the Germans invade Poland?"

"Well, we KNOW that the Germans are going to invade," Ranma said. "The question is, how far do we involve ourselves in the next war?"

"Well, it depends," Usagi said. "I would keep our involvement strictly towards metahuman and non-human situations. That way, the balance between the factions is maintained during the conflict."

"Agreed, even though anti-Japanese sentiment will be stoked during this time-"

TING-TING! TING-TING! TING-TING-!

"Ranma?" Usagi said, as Ranma stops his movement to look at his Gallifreyan "fob watch". It was designed for all things related to the Time Lords, including detecting the presence of Time Lords.

"Interesting," Ranma said, as he points his watch in the direction of where the nearest Time Lord was located. "This way..."

"Oh, dear," Usagi said with a sigh. "And I wanted to have a normal day for once..."

A woman of impeccable taste and breeding opens her home to the Asian strangers.

"Oh, hello," said the woman. "Are you here for the Doctor?"

"Ah," Ranma said, as he takes off his hat. "So, that's who is here...?"

Just then, the 11th incarnation of the Doctor jumps from behind the woman.

"Ranma, Usagi," the Doctor said with happiness. "Fancy meeting you here..."

"Um, it appears that I don't know you, sir," Ranma said.

"Tell us something that only you would know about us," Usagi said with hesitance. Considering the life they lived, the couple had to be careful about who they interacted with...

"Let me see," the Doctor said thoughtfully. He then focused his gaze upon Ranma.

"You know a red-haired girl named 'Ranko Tendo'," the Doctor said, as he then turned towards Usagi. "And, hello, you have a pet 'kitty' named 'Melody"."

"Hello, Doctor," Usagi said with a smile. "What incarnation are you?"

"Yeah, we haven't see this version of you before," Ranma said.

"I'm in my eleventh regeneration, actually," the Doctor said. "But, come, let me explain to you two what's going on..."

The Doctor then turned towards the now-bewildered woman who stood next to him.

"My apologies, Mrs...?"

"Arwell," the woman said. "Madge Arwell."

"Ah, Mrs. Arwell, may my companions join us for a spot of tea?" the Doctor said.

"They are most welcomed here," Madge said with a smile, as she faced Ranma and Usagi. "Come, and join us."

"Thank you," Ranma said, as he bowed slightly, as did Usagi, before entering the Arwell home...

Three years later: Dorset, England.

"Are you sure that it'll be okay to stay here, Usagi?" said Madge, as she and her children entered the country home with just their personal belongings.

"It's okay, Madge," Usagi said, as she closed the door behind her. "The Smith Holdings Company owns this property, and Ranma and I have a stake in its ownership."

"I'm surprised that, well..."

"That's because the Rantsu clan, save for one particular member, ave been friends of the Royal Family for years," said the Doctor, as he goes down the stairs from upstairs. "And, I happen to be the other 'partner'."

"Doctor!" said the children, as they run to greet their family friend, who was like an uncle to them.

"Lily...and Cyril!" the Doctor said with a smile. "My, how you've grown..."

"Well, it's been three years, Doctor," Lily said.

"Indeed."

"Doctor, have you heard from Father?" Cyril said.

"Cyril, your father is fine," Madge said. "I've told you this."

"But his plane never returned-"

"Ranma is looking for your father and his flight crew," Usagi said. "It'll be okay."

"Okay, auntie," Cyril said. In spite of being Japanese, the children saw Ranma and Usagi as family members...

"But enough of that," the Doctor said. "Until your father and Ranma arrives, we have lots of fun and games for us to play..."

Unfortunately, the Doctor's over-indulgence, where the children are concerned, causes problems...

"Where are we?" Cyril said.

"I don't recognize those stars," Lily said, as she brings up her new telescope to her eyes, while she, her brother, her mother, Usagi and the Doctor stand in the middle of a snow-covered mountains.

"Oh, stop showing off," Cyril said.

"Actually, we're on another planet," the Doctor said, as he sniffs the air. "And we better leave, soon."

"What seems to be the problem?" Madge asked.

"There's a hint of acid in the air," Usagi said. "It's as if this forest is being slated for destruction..."

"Aye, it is," said one of the trees.

"Ah!" the children yelled in fright.

"Oy," the tree said, as he grabbed his tree ears. "Such piercing sounds..."

"What is that?" Madge asked in fright.

"Ents," the Doctor said. "Or the equivalent..."

"What is that smell?" Usagi asked the living tree.

"Miners have come to liquidate our homes," said the tree man, as other trees began to move towards the center. "They carry terrible weapons of fire and death, as they extricate the sacred stones from our planet..."

"Can you show me what this sacred rock look like?" the Doctor said.

"There," said the tree man. "You will find an open scar..."

After a quick trek to one of the mining shafts, leaving Madge and the children to stay with the Ents, the Doctor and Usagi discover what the miners were after...

"Unobtainium," the Doctor said with a sigh.

"Doctor, without this mineral, the Ents are going to die," Usagi said.

"Then, we better do something about it-"

"You will not do a thing," said a voice from behind.

Usagi and the Doctor both turned to see that Madge and the kids have been captured by miners...with weapons.

"Oh, dear," the Doctor said with a gulp.

"Doctor, are you okay?" Madge said.

"I'm fine."

"What happened?" Usagi asked.

"Blame Cyril for being curious again," Lily said.

"Hey, I just wanted to make sure that uncle and auntie were safe, you know!" Cyril said.

"We want to have word with you," said the miner.

"Actually, we want to have word with YOU," said a voice from behind.

All eyes turned to see Ranma and Reg, the partriarch of the Arwell family, pointing rifle at the miners.

"Dad!" the kids yelled in unison.

"Reg!" Madge said.

"Sorry for being late for Christmas," Reg said.

"Humph," Madge replied with a smile.

"Now, lay down your weapons," Ranma said.

"We don't want any trouble," the miner said.

"The moment that you came here to mine unobtainium, you came upon trouble," Ranma said. He then turned towards the Doctor.

"Doc?" Ranma said. "Your call."

"Thank you," the Doctor said, as he straightens is coat. "Now, I'm sure we can come to a mutual understanding..."

With the Doctor's guidance, the miners and the Ents would work together. Rather than extract unobtaining whole sale, the Ents would allow the miners to extract unobtainium on a regular, but limited basis, but safely, thereby allowing unobtainium to be shared by all. But enforcing this agreement would be the Arwell family, who would utilize the portal that the Doctor had mistakenly made in the first place...

"...And this is for you," the Doctor said, as he gave Ranma and Usagi their Christmas gifts.

"Thank you, Doctor," Ranma said.

"And this is for you," Usagi said, as she gives the Doctor his gift.

"Thanks."

"So, where to now, Doctor?" Ranma asked.

"Well, it's back to the future, I guess," the Doctor said. "After all, I do have a Christmas Party to attend to, one that your future selves are putting on..."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next Time: "Asylum of the Daleks"**


End file.
